Night Sky (Camren)
by neverunforever
Summary: This is a camren one shot lol omg fml what did I do IDK


Hi my name is Rachel and yeah I like camren and yeah you can kys :)

This is a oneshot called "Night Sky" so yep enjoy!

* * *

**Night Sky**

**(One Shot)**

* * *

-Camila's POV-

4:02AM. Lauren and I hadn't slept for 27 hours. The sound of her laughter literally sent shivers down my spine and it literally caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. It wasn't so much because the sensuality of it all perpetuated a feeling of lust as much as it was just the grand feeling of reaction I got simply because I was the reason for her laughter.

That's the problem, I guess. Everyone is so induced in the thought of 'camren' and the hope that I could actually be in love with my best friend and that she could somehow feel the exact same way for me. But the reality of it all is that I am not in love with Lauren Jauregui and she is not in love with me.

I wouldn't so much say that the forcefulness of the fans is the reason for the slight parting in our friendship, even though it kind of is the reason. For a while, camren was just a fun way of showing how close Lauren and I were. It was like... Our thing. But then, camren became this idea of smut. And things got just a bit weird when Lauren and I read a few camren fanfictions.

But I'd rather not talk about the camren fanfics..

"What time is it?" I asked, tapping my tongue to interrupt my yawn. Though, I knew what time it was. At least, I thought I did. Minutes felt like seconds and hours felt like minutes whenever I was with Lauren.

She sat up and criss-crossed her legs, facing me as she ran her fingers through her long, nearly jet black hair.

"It's 4:10 aka time for us to sleep," she said, pulling herself off my bed.

I looked to the left of me and slightly giggled to see that Dinah was still sound asleep on her bed, even through all the noise Lauren made.

"Goodnight, Camz," she said, making her way towards the door. She roomed next door with Normani. At first, the 5 of us all tried to all share a single apartment room, and that was fun. But our parents urged us all to sleep in separate rooms because we got stupid noise complaints.

"Goodnight, Lauren." I replied, watching her leave.

It was always nice staying up with Lauren because she was always the only one actually willing to stay up with me. Don't get me wrong, Dinah is an awesome roommate and I love her to death, but the girl loves her sleep almost as much as she loves the thing she loves the most. And that's perfectly fine, but sometimes a girl deserves to appreciate the time of darkness and the tranquility of night– and someone to share that with.

_4:10, time for us to sleep._

Sure it is.

As much as I'd love to give my tiresome body a rest, I couldn't help but stay awake. I figured we may as well take the week off to our greatest advantage, so since it was still pitch black dark outside, why not enjoy it?

I stepped out to the balcony, slightly shivering from the sudden breeze. I smiled to myself, taking in the sight of bright lights that made up this silent part of LA. I enjoyed the loneliness that overcame of me in that moment. That was, until the haunting of a rasp and husk decided to join me.

"So much for sleep," she said, causing me to jolt at the slightest.

She stood there, facing me, and it were as if she were standing right next to me, the only thing barricading us being the separate balconies.

"Why are you still up?" I asked, nearing myself closer to her balcony.

"Same reason you are," she said biting her bottom lip as she obviously enjoyed the cold breeze that came every other minute. "I love the darkness. I love the moon."

I laughed at her cheesy answer and so did she. Her face crinkled in such a way that caused my face to crinkle in a similar, instinctive manner.

"No, but seriously," she said. "What's on your mind?" she asked me.

I didn't want to tell her that I was thinking of her because I really wasn't but I actually was because technically camren is her, but it's just as much me as it is her but I don't want to sound conceited.

I told her anyways, "Camren," I said in an almost whisper. She heard me, though.

"That's a bit..." she began.

"Weird? I know," I said, looking down. Still, I felt the gaze she had on me and it's as if her solid green (sometimes blue and sometimes grey) eyes had some sort of power on me, causing me to lift my head up and stare back at her. "Things feel weird between us, you know?"

The corners of her lips lifted and she had a small smile on her face, "Yeah," she said. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought so."

Why was she smiling?

"I love you, Lauren. But I don't love love you," I clarified.

She nodded and her smile grew wider, "No. I mean, yeah– I know that, Camila."

"Why are you smiling.." I asked in a nonchalant manner.

"Nothing," she continued to smile. "It's just... It's not that serious. It's not as serious as everyone makes it out to be."

I nodded back, once again feeling the awkwardness between us. I usually felt awkward around her these days when it was just her and me, mainly because I was scared of what she thought of me. The thought of camren bothered her more than it did me, and I knew that she thought so, too.

"I'm sorry I brung it up," I said, lowering my voice.

"Why?" she asked, fixing her posture. She stood straight and pursed her lips, lowering her eyebrows as if to say she felt remorse. "Camz, you're right for bringing it up. But you don't have to let it affect how you feel about our friendship. Who cares what people think–or write– about us? Sure, it does bother me how people just insist that I'm lesbian for you but you and I both know that that isn't the case for either of us."

I turned my head to face the view I had been staring at earlier before I noticed Lauren. I stood up straight and tall, and I smiled at the view. I glanced at Lauren and I noticed she was smiling at the view, too. And that was when I knew.

"By the way, I love you, too," she said in the calmest, most soothing tone of voice. And that husk in her voice wasn't so haunting anymore.

"We're like complete opposites, you know that?" I told her, slightly chuckling at the truth.

But that's just it about us–Lauren and I– we're completely different. She likes lip piercings, I don't. I love chocolate, she hates it. She loves sea food, and I can't stand the smell of anything that isn't pizza. Yet, here we are. Two previously estranged Miami natives, living the California dream post XFactor, standing out on our separate balconies.

We're absolute opposites staring at the same nighttime sky. And if I had to ask Lauren to choose between who she'd rather stare at the sky with, well, God knows what her answer would would be. But mine?

Mine's Lauren. And so it always has been, and so it always will be.

* * *

YAY! Ok bye follow me on twitter lolz


End file.
